


bahtera

by psycheros



Category: Otoyomegatari | The Bride's Stories
Genre: F/M, INA_IFD 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umar dan Pariya adalah pasangan aneh, begitu banyak orang berkata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bahtera

**Author's Note:**

> Satu tahun yang lalu, untuk IFD, saya menulis drabble tentang Umar dan Pariya dalam 100 kata (waktu itu Umar belum punya nama). Tahun ini kisah mereka makin berbunga, dan kepada mereka saya persembahkan lagi sebuah karya. 150 kata, untuk memperingati bertumbuhnya kisah sederhana mereka.

Umar belajar membaca yang tak terucap dan Pariya belajar mengucap yang tak terbaca.

.

Sulit semulanya, sebab Umar hanya mendengar yang bersuara

dan Pariya menyuarakan pikiran tapi tidak hatinya.

.

Namun benar kata Pariya: pernikahan akan membuatmu sedikit gila,

dan bagian dari kegilaan adalah berusaha menjadi lebih demi seorang yang kau cinta.

.

Pada balap kuda tahunan, Umar mengenakan sandang berbordir Tulpar keemasan.

Kuda terbang dalam legenda, simbol kecepatan dan ketangkasan.

Bangga Umar bercerita pada saudara dan teman, bagaimana istrinya menyulam jubah itu dalam sebulan.

.

Pada hari-hari menggembala domba, Pariya menjajari suaminya saat berkuda.

Pipinya bersemu ketika Umar menawarkan tangan,

tapi alih-alih menyemprot marah ia meraih dan mempererat gandengan.

.

Lahap Umar menyantap hidangan, tahu betapa Pariya memasaknya semenjak fajar.

Rela Pariya menunjukkan wajah malu kemerahan, tahu bahwa itu melegakan Umar.  

.

Umar dan Pariya adalah pasangan aneh, begitu banyak orang berkata.

Tak masalah, sebab mereka bahagia.

.

Dalam gestur-gestur rahasia, keduanya saling menyayang tanpa kata-kata.

**Author's Note:**

> Otoyomegatari adalah milik Kaoru Mori. Ide cerita adalah milik psycheros. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial maupun promosional diambil dari cerita ini. Penulis berhak menggunakan kembali ide utama cerita, tanpa menyertakan tokoh-tokoh maupun unsur-unsur lain yang tidak dapat terpisah dari versi resmi Otoyomegatari, untuk menjadikannya fiksi original.


End file.
